


L’ultima fuga di Lazuli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Cyborgs
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Deathfic!Le ultime ore di vita di Lazuli prima di essere tramutata in cyborg.





	L’ultima fuga di Lazuli

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnWTgzPMPbU.

L’ultima fuga di Lazuli

 

Una ragazza correva, senza sosta, maledicendosi per non avere nessun’abilità come combattente. Era molto agile, ma questo non le sarebbe bastato in eterno. Aveva sempre pensato il suo gemello a difenderla, a proteggerla. Ora lui non c’era più. Non doveva pensarci o il dolore e le lacrime l’avrebbero sopraffatta. Continuava la sua fuga, mentre i cyborg di quel folle la inseguivano. Erano stati due bambini normali un tempo molto lontano, lei e suo fratello. Avevano avuto dei nomi normali, una vita normale. Poi una notte era arrivato lui. Allora era ancora umano, la vecchiaia non lo aveva ancora costretto a trasferire la sua mente in un pezzo di latta. Li aveva prelevati da casa loro. Aveva ucciso i loro genitori e li aveva addestrati per uccidere Goku in futuro. Ogni giorno della loro vita, li aveva addestrati solo in vista di quello scopo. Lei non capiva. Da quel poco che aveva compreso di Goku, quell’essere un alieno che già da bambino aveva distrutto l’intero esercito del Fiocco Rosso.

Con il passar del tempo, lei e suo fratello, avevano dimenticato i loro nomi. Erano stati semplicemente rinominati C17 e C18. Lei, però, non aveva voluto dimenticare completamente la loro vecchia vita. Suo fratello la sgridava, dicendo di lasciar perdere i rimpianti, perché la loro esistenza era ormai destinata alla prigionia, non potevano farci nulla. Invece lei continuava a guardare la piccola collanina d’oro, sicuramente un regalo dei loro genitori, dov’era inciso il suo vero nome.

Quel giorno si erano svegliati presto, come al solito, ma il dottore li aveva divisi. Aveva fatto entrare suo fratello in una stanza, il laboratorio che di solito per loro era off-limits. Le aveva detto che a lei sarebbe toccato dopo e, anche se non aveva mai realmente disobbedito a quell’uomo, quel giorno aveva avvertito una strana sensazione e si era lasciata guidare da quel presentimento. Sbirciando all’interno aveva visto qualcosa di così orribile che non aveva trovato nemmeno la forza di urlare, ma si era irrigidita come una statua.

Gero aveva ucciso suo fratello con una semplice puntura, o meglio era morto solo cerebralmente. Le funzioni vitali del ragazzo dai capelli mori erano rimaste inalterate, lo aveva adagiato su un tavolaccio per esperimenti, spogliandolo. La pelle di 17 era diventata liscia e lucida come fosse quella di una bambola di plastica.

18 aveva trovato la forza d’indietreggiare quando il dottore aveva afferrato delle lunghe cesoie.

“Ora farò di te la mia creatura. Diventerai il mio cyborg più forte ed io mi vendicherò di Goku” aveva detto il Dr. Gero.

18 era scappata via, senza mai fermarsi, sapendo che la sua fuga non sarebbe potuta durare a lungo, che qualche altra creazione del dottore l’avrebbe catturata. Era scalza, le piante dei piedi venivano tagliate a sangue alle rocce che disseminavano quella zona di montagna. Passando tra gli alberi della foresta, rami e rovi l’avevano graffiata lungo tutto il corpo, segnandole il viso, strappandole i vestiti in più punti. Eppure non aveva mai smesso di correre, resa più svelta dalla disperazione. Però, si facevano sempre più vicini, di più, di più, sapeva che una volta che l’avessero raggiunta lei non si sarebbe potuta difendere. Forse era il suo destino: essere riacciuffata e trasformata in un cyborg.

Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna libertà per lei, sarebbe stata solo un giocattolo nelle mani di un folle.

 


End file.
